


Would You Still Have Killed Me?

by Confusedhanyo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedhanyo/pseuds/Confusedhanyo
Summary: He was still a spider. And she was still his prey.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Naraku
Kudos: 10





	Would You Still Have Killed Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t really care for this paring that much. I’m team Inukag all the way! Lol. But I wanted to see if I could write something other than inukag. All narkag’s let me know how you like it! Happy reading! 💖

“Would you still kill me if we weren’t together?” 

Kagome asked genuinely, adverting her eyes away from him. Her heartbeat hitched when she felt long arms snake around her waist pulling her closer. 

She felt teeth tug on her ear and she winced but didn’t pull away. Naraku softly growled sounding something almost like a purr. He placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder. He hummed thinking about the question a wicked smirk came across his face and he gently tilted her head to look at him. 

“Would you give me a reason to?” He asked noting the spike of bewilderment that entered her scent. He chuckled. “I think you and I both know that answer, Kagome” her breath hitched as he pulled her closer placing a single kiss on her forehead. 

“Why? Was I too much of a threat?” She teased kissing his bare chest. He shuddered gripping her tighter. “Do you really want to know that answer?” He asked warningly. He was afraid that she may not know what she was asking. He would not hold the truth from her, not now at least. 

“Yes.” innocent blue met fiery red. 

He chuckled. 

Foolish girl.

“The answer is yes, and not in the way you might think” he assured her. “You brought out something in me that I thought I had lost a long time ago.” Kagome crossed her arm around his waist and nestled his side. Curious she asked another question.

“What did I bring out of you?” 

“That feeling of passion, desire, pure rage when the one you want, yearns for another. You humanized me in a way.” he said caressing her arm. 

Before she could speak again he tilted her head to look at him once more gently using his thumb to caress her bottom lip. “And yes as much as I don’t like to admit it I would have killed you...” he tilted his head lower, lips barely touching, his eyes searching her for a reaction. 

“And I would have enjoyed every single moment of it” He kissed her softly but as passion grew his lips grew hungrier, heated, searching and wanting. 

He was still a spider. 

And she was still his prey.


End file.
